Happy ending
by Forensic-Fox-Ren
Summary: Nat Female Naruto and her team are going to save Gaara from Akatsuki but something is not what it appears. Two-shot GaaNaru
1. Chapter 1

"NO No No No No NO

"NO No No No No NO!! This can't be it can't be true!! GAARA CAN'T BE DEAD!! NO!" Uzumaki Nat screamed in agony as she saw Gaara's lifeless body underneath Deidara.

Her knees gave way and she collapsed to the ground her shoulders shaking with sobs. Kakashi looked down at her with wide eyes never had he seen the blond fox in hysterics.

Deidara looked at the girl who would not stop crying. He picked up the body and tossed it to Kakashi.

"We don't need him anymore take him." Kakashi nodded and carefully set Gaara down by Nat.

Nat looked down at the body by her and hugged him, completely tearing down the walls that were her mask.

"You promised me! Gaara, you said that after Sasuke you'd be there for me!" Her sobs became more pronounced and Sakura looked up at the two Akatsuki members.

"Look!" She screamed, "look what you did! As long as I have known her I have never once seen her cry! Look what you did! You have completely destroyed the Nat everyone has come to love! Gaara…Gaara was the only one who ever really loved her and now look! You brought back the Nat no one wants to be near!"

Nat looked up and screamed.

"You know what's worse I never got to tell him was going to be a father!!" She broke down again.

The Suna elder stared at Nat for a minute before moving forward.

"I can bring him back." She stated Kakashi looked at her sharply. "I have lived a long time and this is the first time I have seen a person so in love with another. Not even my son was grieved for as much as Nat has been grieving for Gaara in the few minutes that we have been here. So I shall bring him back for her."

Kakashi nodded and Sakura helped Nat to her feet. She and Gaara were carried out of the base and brought to a clearing.

Here they stopped and the elder knelt by Gaara reviving him.

She collapsed when she finished.

Nat looked at her gratefully, "Thank you, so much! You have done something no one else would dare do. In remembrance of you please pick a name for my child."

The elder smiled, "Mika if a girl, Hiroshi if male." Nat smiled the names seamed perfect.

"Gaara's waking up, Nat." Nat turned and Gaara sat up.

He looked over to Nat, his eyes widening when he saw the tear streams on her face.

"Mei, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Koi, I thought I'd lost you before I could tell you." She paused.

"Tell me what, Nat-chan?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Gaara, you're going to be a father." She told him.

His eyes widened and his lips curved into a smile.

"Children? We're going to have children?" She nodded and he felt excited about it.

"Nat-chan, would you marry me?" She looked him for a moment and screamed 'yes'.

Kakashi smiled as he pulled Sakura toward himself.

"I told you it would be Nat's happy ending." She giggled and nodded.

Little did they see the curse hidden in the shadow…

**I just suddenly got inspiration and I'm working on the other stories. This is going to have a sequel but you are going to have to wait a little while.**

**Torns-no-Kitsune**

**Review and tell me if I should make the baby a boy, girl, twins, whatever.**

**Please tell me if you hated it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the sequal to Happy Ending**

**The baby is a girl**

Sasuke paced around the room in his hotel. _Nat was going to be married to the sand demon. NAT was going to be married._

NO, he would not allow it. She was his. He had claimed her.

"I will get her back even if I have to kill the Nat I fell in love with to do it." He said to himself.

-Meanwhile elsewhere-

"Nat-chan, hurry. We need to get to the Hokage. She said she would agree to your marriage. The council on the other hand…" Nat cut off Sakura's rant.

"Sakura, I'm getting married. But about _**him**_…"

"Forget about him dear. Gaara will make you very happy and his little girl is in there," she pointed at Nat's stomach, "Sasuke has no chance with you at all. Even if he was to stop the wedding." Nat nodded and gently patted her swelled stomach.

"Well what are we waiting for? Time to get you to the alter, Kakashi-sensei is really happy to walk you down the isle." Nat and Sakura hurried out of the changing room and got ready for the big moment. Kakashi beamed at Nat while they waited.

-Before 'I Do's-

"If anyone feels that this couple should not be married than speak now or forever hold your piece." There was a moment of silence when Nat heard someone stand up.

"I object!" Sasuke said calmly.

Nat stared at him before she hid herself slightly behind Gaara, who move in front of her. Tsunade growled and Jaryia scoffed.

"Uchiha, why should these, love birds not wed?" Asked a member of the crowd.

"Simple, the next time the Kyuubi goes into a rage, who is going to stop it?" The council nodded at this.

Nat glared in anger.

"Uchiha! You know full well that Kyuubi has long sense faded from my body. It has been gone for almost 13 years! I was attacked on my way home and healing my injuries killed it." Nat spoke every word angerly.

The council was stunned. Kyuubi gone was this true?

Gaara spoke up and answered their unasked questions.

"Kyuubi is gone as Nat only has his Chakra. I knew it the first time I faced her all those years ago." Tsunade nodded and Nat smiled at her soon to be husband.

"Let the wedding continue," called Jaryia.

-Three years Later-

"Mika come back here!" Nat yelled as a three year old ran a head of her down the street.

"But Mama, Kyuu-chan is already at the stand with Dad!" Yelled the toddler.

"I'm hurrying Mika-chan, remember I have you're baby brother to take care of." Nat was pregnant again, this time with a little boy. She smiled, life was good and with Gaara and Mika at her side she could do anything.

**There. I may write some other one shots until I get over my writers block.**

**Sorry this was like a 'I have to get this done' the other chapter was a 'I have this idea and this is how it goes.'**


End file.
